


It would be magical

by lprock



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Charles is a hot uncle, Erik is magical, First Time???, Loss of Control, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lprock/pseuds/lprock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and is interested for a magician birthday party of his nephew.<br/>But he is torn between letting aside his thoughts or follow his instincts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It would be magical

"Charles need you to come at this time, Kurt will not be ready in time"

"I'm coming Raven is my nephew's birthday and this year would not miss it"

"Hurry up, guests arrive anytime "

Charles looked in the mirror, looked casual, with a shirt and a gray vest with jeans. Kurt, his nephew, celebrating its fifth birthday  it was the first time that Charles was attending. His classes as professor of genetics were everything to him, but at the insistence of Raven decided to take a vacation to be in Kurt's birthday and have some time with his family.

The guests started to arrive and the children played, Charles also enjoyed the games with the kids.

"Uncle Charles, look, look what I found," Kurt ran excitedly to his uncle holding a bag of orange ink had found in the container of surprises. Charles took him in his arms and Kurt, excited, shook the bag and broke away.

"Oh Uncle Charles, I'm so sorry," Kurt said distressed.

"Don't worry I'll just change this clothes you still playing"

Charles went to change clothes, the shirt was changed to a dark blue, more adjusted to his taste, but there was no choice.

When Charles returned, the lights of the party room in the house of Raven had given, a red and blue lights illuminated a tall figure in a cloak.

Charles went to the improvised stage at birthday party

When the enigmatic figure turns, Charles hesitated to believe what he saw. The magician, hired for the party of his nephew, was a work of art, had dark hair and mesmerizing look.

"I think I found the volunteer," said the magician.

Charles blinked and froze, the magician extended his hand and invited him. Charles was speechless.

He sat in a chair and the trick is to pierce his body with a sword while covered with a opaque drapery. Charles did not move and kept seeing the mysterious Magnus, the magician guest to the party.

His "magic" movements were slow, his hands touched the body of Charles.

Charles was embarrassed ... his cheeks burned, his body trembling; and time seemed to stop.

The trick passed, children squealed happily and Charles was uncomfortable. It was the party of his nephew and should not be thinking about ripping clothes magician in a dark place.

Charles tries to get away from where the magician was, and helped with desserts.

When he had time he entered the bathroom, he saw that his cheeks were flushed yet, he thought a moment that was what happened to him.

Do not remember feeling so excited and out of control by anyone ever.

This mysterious man whose voice and intense gaze had left him breathless. It was too late to look for new pants because he brought felt ... tight.

This cannot be happening.

 

_Charles you are no longer a teenager looking for an adventure, you're a grown man and is the party of your nephew,_ he told himself.

 

By the time he left, the party was over, the children returned home and he went on stage. On the back black curtains hiding the tricks of the magician. Charles came to that dark velvet hid the space of two square meters. He stroked the canvas and thousands of ideas crossed his mind.

"I should not try to find out the secrets of a magician," said a voice close to his ear. Charles started, this man - In addition to being magician - was very skilled to walk without being heard.

"I'm sorry ... I did not want ..." he stammered and turned around to look closely and more light the mysterious magician.

"Anyway I could show my tricks and you show me yours," he said with that penetrating voice. Charles felt the last piece of logical thinking left him.

"I'm curious ... what is behind the curtains"

The magician smiled and took his hand to Charles and introduced into the small space.

The thick curtains outside noise minimized. Charles only heard breathing magician closer.

"This is where the magic happens?" he asked knowing the other's face was close.

"I'm going to reveal a secret," said the magician and brought his lips to face Charles. He reached clumsily touch his nose and using his hands held his head and his lips calculated directly.

Charles gave the accelerated smoothly, desperate kiss. Both were struggling for control. The magician was still wearing that cloak, but Charles was concentrated in the infinite buttons of his shirt. He groaned in frustration, he saw nothing and desperately wanted to touch his body.

The magician got the message and separated ... somehow that cloak and shirt fell. Charles was glad to finally touch bare skin, muscular torso of the man.

The magician Charles moved his body and dressed erections touched, both groaned, rubbed harder, and need.

Charles was forced to suppress most obscene sounds, but the magician had other plans. He led Charles to the wall, cornered and removed his shirt and then his pants came to the ankles.

The magician smiled to achieve its objective and Charles, just stroking the other skin.

The magician walked away and Charles was disappointed. Until he felt his boxers down, and warm breath near his sensitive cock.

Oh god, was about to happen, a sexy magician going to suck his cock.

It did not quite articulate his thoughts when he felt the tongue touching the tip.

It was delicious, Charles bit his hand to suppress his moans. The magician disappeared his penis entered his mouth, it was perfect, motion, pressure, the way his tongue stroked along was intoxicating. Charles felt tip came to the man's throat, took control and began to fuck his wonderful mouth. When he realized he might be being rude, he stopped.

"Sorry," he said and pulled his penis out of the mouth of the magician.

"You apologize too much," replied the other standing.

Charles did not leave his pleasure when he felt the magician's hand took the erection of Charles and rubbed vigorously until it came into the hands of the unknown.

Suddenly Charles was aware that the erection of another was near. He longed to return the favor, but it was too late. The magician had a better idea.

With the slippery hand, he knead ass cheeks Charles, Charles just enjoyed petting. It was infinitely good, he thought.

The magician turned it over, Charles instinctively spread his legs. He felt a finger pressing into his hole, but Charles was so excited that it was easy for the finger is down.

Two fingers were introduced; it was rough, but good. The magician found the sensitive place and Charles could not control himself. He made such a loud groan that certain someone would hear.

He pulled his fingers and spat on his hand, rubbed his cock as best he could. The next thing Charles felt was a feeling of fullness. His muscles stretched around the tip of that member. Charles could feel how thick it was.

His mouth went dry, because he wanted see and suck that cock ...

His thoughts goes away when he felt was introduced slowly, he held his breath until he felt balls magician stuck in his back (A magician was fucking and Charles did not even know his name). It burned. Burned in places that had never felt that way.

When the magician moved slowly, Charles felt pain, but after a few seconds started pleasure.

It sank in pleasure. The magician was so skilled that his hands were holding hips Charles to change angles to find pleasure in both.

His groans drowned and the pounding of the meat was the only sound.

His unrestrained movements seemed endless. Charles felt dizzy but completely happy, the magician accelerated their movements and Charles felt the warmth inside.

The extra moisture facilitated their movements and resumed pace. Charles was desperate, wishing that follow, could continue fucking with this man all his life, was so pleasant for both their movements coordinated. Charles straightened up looking skin feel both swayed deliciously and would not stop.

Charles felt he was hard again, the magician noticed that hardness and with a hand started press cock Charles, the pace was fast Charles felt so much pleasure that grew was going to mourn. Charles returned to get hard and then did the magician. His movements became slower while they both struggled for air.

The magician came out with care and when that happened Charles collapsed on the floor, sat leaning on the wall.

His ass did not hurt, was numb, but fine.

He felt that the magician came and hugged him, settling beside him.

"It should not take his son home, the other parents are gone," he said with some guilt, after a while.

"Son??, no, I have no children ... my nephew is Kurt", was quick to say.

The magician gave a slight smile and changed the tone of his voice.

"Glad to hear it, but it sure will come as children, you look good with children," said the magician. Charles was confused, so confused, why the magician spoke of a family that did not exist?

"I'm afraid that is not possible at the moment, would have to have a couple, first," he said.

"Splendid, would have been inconvenient to have to explain to your partner that was flirting with you"

¿Flirting, he was flirting? Charles was happily confused.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, when you play with your nephew I saw you. It was reaching here and ... "

"And .....?" Charles questioned.

"I could not help but see, when you changed the shirt, left the door open, and I could not to see to other side," the magician said.

Charles had been offended in any other circumstances. But he was happy.

"Well, I'm glad it happened this way, because now I know one of the secrets of your magic"

"You're flirting with me and did not even know my name. I'm Erik "

"Charles Xavier ... and since you showed me your tricks, what time I'll show you mine?" He asked with amusement.

"I have to pick these things, but I need help, if you want, you can come with me to the lair of the magician there are many other tricks," Erik said Charles approaching lips in a slow kiss.

"Excellent idea .... just a question"

"Whatever you want Charles"

"You disappeared my shirt, it would be awkward to walk with my pants and boxer ... on the ankles"

"So, do you who believe I am a good magician is not it?"

both laughed and groped his clothes, it was a long night with many tricks to discover.

 

*Charles and Erik and look at[ this ](http://l-p-r-o-c-k.tumblr.com/post/116853295035/it-would-be-magical)story

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the errors, which are all mine. Every day I try to learn this language.  
> Thank you for reading  
> any questions, suggestions or whatever you have in your head comments or send me a note on http://l-p-r-o-c-k.tumblr.com/  
> This story initially has a chapter ... but Charles has to find a few things from his mysterious wizard.


End file.
